Me & You
by LuluEdith28765
Summary: A Story so READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Ross' P.O.V. **

Hello I'm Ross Shor Lynch, I go to Greenville Middle, I'm 13, and I love music. Oh, crap I'm going to be late for school. I put-on my black t-shirt that says ' WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY' with a fox on it, some faded jeans, black high tops, and a black beanie.I grab my backpack and run out the door to catch the bus.

When I get seated I pull out my phone and headphones and listen to Evanescence and after a while something taps my shoulder and I turn my head to see what it was and it was a girl with beautiful blonde hair, sparkly blue eyes, milky skin, and rosy cheeks. Then I see her lips moving and I pause my music.

"What did you say I couldn't hear you?" I ask the girl and she just smiles, man is her smile beautiful.

"I asked you may I sit here?" She say biting her lip slightly and I move over to let her sit.

"Hi, I'm Ross, Ross Lynch."I say sticking my hand out for her to shake.

"Hi, Ross, I'm Emma Hanson, nice to meet you." She says shaking my hand and I just smile.

"Are you new to Greenville Middle?"

"Yep." She says popping the 'p'.

"So, who is your home room?" I ask.

"Mrs. Kendricks I think that's her name." She says trying to remember.

"Oh, Mrs. Kendricks is great, I'm in that class too." I say and she looks excited.

"Cool, now I officially know one person in my class." She says doing a fist pump which makes both of us laugh.

"Your pretty cool, Emma." I say and she blushes and I just smile.

"Your pretty cool too." She says still blushing and I blush.

"So, do you want me to walk you to class?" I ask her and she just slowly nods biting her lip and we walk down the hallway.

"So, this is the classroom." I say and we walk inside and everyone turns to see Emma.

"Guys this is Emma." I say and they say hi and go back to their conversations.

"Everyone introduce yourself to Emma." Mrs. Kendricks say and everyone goes silent.

"Hi, I'm Austin." says Austin then Sam goes.

"Hey, I'm Sam." Then Leah goes.

"Hi, I'm Leah."

"Hi, I'm Whitley."

"Hello, I'm Courtney and that's Amber."

"Hi, I'm Sade."

"Hey, I'm Bryan."

"I'm Clara."

"Hi, I'm Cynthia and that redhead is Elizabeth."

"Hi, I'm Emily and that's my sister Allison."

"Hi, I'm Dylan."

"Hi, I'm Sarah."

"Hey, I'm Erik."

"Hiya, I'm April."

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"Hello, I'm Beth."

"Hi, I'm Levi."

" Hey, I'm Adam."

"You already know me." I say and put her in the seat next to mine.

"Ok class settle down." Mrs. Kendricks says and the classroom goes silent again.

"In group one, we have Austin, Cynthia, Ross, and Emma. In group two we have Bryan, Levi, Erik, Adam, and Sade. In group three we have Dylan, Emily, Sarah, Whitley, and April. In group four we have Clara, Elizabeth, Allison, and Beth. In group five we have Sam, Leah, Bella, Amber, and Courtney." Mrs. Kendricks says and we all get into our groups.

"Ok, so today you get to know the people in your group." She says and I start first.

"I'm Ross Lynch, I like music, and I'm 13 years old and I have 2 sisters and 4 brothers." I say then Cynthia goes..

"I'm Cynthia Lynch, I love music, I love to surf, I love to sing and dance, I'm 13 years old, and I have one sister and five brothers, oh and I have a boyfriend." She say then Austin goes.

"I'm Austin Moon, I'm fourteen, I have a girlfriend, and I LOVE PANCAKES!" He says yelling the last part. Then Emma goes.

"I'm Emma Hanson, I'm 13, I like to draw and sing and I have a crush on someone." She say blushing at the last part and I feel like that someone is me.

"Hey Emma can I talk to you for a minute?" I say and we get up and walk a little away from the group.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Se says biting her lip.

"I was w-wondering if y-you wanted to c-come over after school t-today?" I ask her, really smooth Ross real smooth.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" She asks while blushing a beautiful shade of crimson.

"We could go to Get Shaved." I say and she nods.

"Sure here is my address." She says grabbing some paper, writing something, and hands me it.

"Ok I will pick you up at 5:30." I say and she nods and we head back to the group.

"So, what were you talking about over there with Emma?" Cynthia asks me.

"It's nothing C ok." I say knowing that she will drop the subject.

"Fine don't tell your sister." She says faking hurt.

"It's nothing, ok." I say and she nods still not believing me.

**Wow that is the longest first chapter I have written. Anyways favorite, follow, and review. Oh don't forget to check out my others.**

**PEACE OUT BITCHES!**

**Love, LuluEdith28765**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emma's P.O.V. **

So today I am hanging out with Ross and we're going to get shaved. so I put on a light blue floral t-shirt, bright pink skinny jeans, and some blue flats. Then I put on my make-up and pull my hair into a ponytail and grab my phone and head down stairs to my mom.

"Hey mom." I say and she turns around from talking to someone and I see Ross.

"Hey Emma, Ross is here." She says and I wave at Ross shyly and then we head out.

"Have her back by 10:00." My mom says and Ross nods and we walk out the door.

"Hey Em-Jem do you wanna stop and sit for a while." Ross asks me and I nod and sit down on a bench.

"So."

"So."

"Hey wanna listen to some music?" Ross asks me and I just nod and he puts one earphone in my ear and the other in his ear and puts on some music. After a while I have an idea.

"Hey Ross?" I say pulling out the earphone and looking at him.

"Yeah Em, what is it?" He says turning towards me.

"Do you wanna go watch the stars?" I ask blushing like crazy and he just smiles at me.

"Sure." He says and takes my hand and walks me to a clear spot on a hill and we both lay down.

"It's beautiful." I say and he just nods while I scoot closer to him and lay my head on his chest.

"What time is it?" I ask him and he pulls out his phone and checks.

"It's 9:46 we should be heading back." He says standing up putting out his hand for me to grab which I do.

"Yeah, we should." I say and we start walking back and we get to my house three minutes before 10:00.

"Bye, Ross." I say to him leaning against the door.

"Bye, Em." He says hugging me and then I head into my house.

"So how was it?" My mom asks me as soon as I walk though the door.

"It was great." I say walking upstairs to my room and I go to sleep dreaming about a certain blonde.

* * *

**Hey Readers I know this is my shortest chapter EVER but the next chapter will be three years later when they are sixteen so please don't be angry here's a cookie [::] **

**PEACE OUT BITCHES! (^o^)**

**LuluEdith28765**


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry I haven't updated my boyfriend of 3 years had cheated on me and broke up with me so I am really hurt and I am crying on my laptop right now while typing this. Anyways I am really sorry I am having some problems!

Luv, LuluEdith28765(^o^)


End file.
